<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There She Goes by Hovercraft79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081420">There She Goes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hovercraft79/pseuds/Hovercraft79'>Hovercraft79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All The Magic [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hovercraft79/pseuds/Hovercraft79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a new school year brings a host of new challenges. One challenge Hecate never imagined comes in the form of the vivacious Miss Goodcast – a supply witch with more on her mind than chanting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All The Magic [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Hackle Summer Trope Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There She Goes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic covers the 5th Week prompt ‘Accidentally Married.’ </p>
<p>The title comes the song by Sixpence None the Richer (originally by The La’s). Is it about heroin? Ada? Could go either way.</p>
<p>Sparky is still doing her best to make me sound literate. I appreciate the great effort that takes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Ada schooled her face into a neutral, vaguely interested expression. Rusty cauldrons, but her mother could drone on… <em>I’ll never be that way</em>, she told herself. Idly scanning the room, her eyes jerked to a stop when they crossed Miss Hardbroom’s. The younger witch was staring pointedly at her. As Ada looked back at her, Hecate opened her eyes wider and arched one slender eyebrow.</p>
<p>Clearly, she hadn’t been as subtle about her boredom as she thought.</p>
<p>At last, her mother finished her traditional ‘back-to-school’ speech and dismissed them for lunch. Ada waited for Hecate at the door.</p>
<p>“If any of the girls displayed your level of attentiveness…” Hecate teased, “you’d have them in detention.”</p>
<p>“Let’s hope my lessons are a bit more stimulating than Mother’s speech. Promise me you’ll never let me drone on like that.”</p>
<p>Hecate snorted. “Sounds like Headmistress’s prerogative.” She bumped Ada with her shoulder. “Or a Cackle family trait.”</p>
<p>“Not the only one I’m hoping to avoid.” Ada adjusted the too-tight waistband of her navy slacks. The summer had brought a few extra pounds along with the warmer temperatures. More and more often, when she looked in the mirror, Ada saw her mother staring back. “I refuse to cast an enlargement spell on my trousers.”</p>
<p>“It’s just the effects of a lazy summer. Once term begins, you’ll be active enough. Either way, you needn’t worry about your appearance.” Hecate tried to hide her wince but didn’t manage it. She wanted to tell Ada that she was beautiful – no matter an extra ten pounds or so, but… the one time she’d tried to say it, the whole conversation had disintegrated into an awkward silence.</p>
<p>Ada gave her a sidelong look, taking in her thin form. Hecate had returned from Darkwood Cottage and Mistress Broomhead alarmingly thin. Over the course of the last few months she’d put some of the weight back on, but not all. Ada knew part of her own added weight came from bringing sweets or savory snacks to their evening teas. She’d never say such a thing to Hecate, however.</p>
<p>“Mind if we make a stop before lunch?” Ada steered Hecate towards her quarters. “I have something for you.”</p>
<p>“Would that happen to be the timetables for the First-Years?” Hecate had been waiting for Ada to finish those since Selection Day. “Or is that too much to ask?” Even though this was to be Ada’s first year as Deputy Head and her transition into running the school, her best friend from childhood’s oldest daughter would be entering Cackle’s this year. Ada had asked to be able to teach Mavis Spellbody’s first year of potions. Since Hecate still worried that she might be too harsh for the youngest students, she’d gladly agreed.</p>
<p>She also looked forward to spending another year teaching with Ada, even for only one class.</p>
<p>“Definitely too much,” Ada said with a chuckle. “I promise I’ll have them before the start of term.” She opened the door to her quarters with a wave of her hand. “Not that you haven’t already created your own set.”</p>
<p>“A good witch is always prepared.”</p>
<p>“And you, dear Hecate, are an excellent witch.” Ada summoned a small box. “I know I’ve thrown a bit of a spanner in the works for your first year of teaching, but I wanted to mark the start of your first official year on staff.”</p>
<p>Hecate took the box with slightly shaking hands. “You needn’t have…”</p>
<p>“But I wanted to…”</p>
<p>Eyes glistening, Hecate carefully pulled the ribbon loose and lifted the lid, gasping when she revealed a gleaming pocket watch inside. “Ada… it’s beautiful…” She lifted it out of the box, the chain sliding through slender fingers. “Oh! A necklace!”</p>
<p>Ada vanished the box away. “May I?” Nodding shyly, Hecate handed the watch over. Ada slipped it over her head, carefully avoiding her bun. “It suits you,” she said, stepping back to get a better look.</p>
<p>Hecate pulled it away from her chest, opening it to check the time. “I don’t know what to say… thank you.” She squeezed Ada in a tight hug, careful to let go quickly.</p>
<p>“You’re quite welcome. It’s spelled to always keep the correct time and never to need winding. I thought you could use it when you’re working on your own potions.”</p>
<p>“And when we’re preparing the kitten potions during the summer, and when it’s my turn to do rounds and… I’m sure I’ll find all sorts of uses for it.” She clicked it closed and let it hang.</p>
<p>“I’ve no doubt about that.” Ada cocked her head before magicking a few more links in the chain, adding an inch or two in length. “Better.” Ada held out an elbow. “To lunch?”</p>
<p>Hecate smoothed the watch against her chest and nodded. Slipping her arm through Ada’s, she followed her into the corridor, enjoying the closeness Ada offered her. She still struggled around people. Though she told herself that it had only been a few months since she’d escaped Broomhead’s abuses, she feared that this would be a lasting effect – one more mistake resulting in one more lifetime punishment. She could let those fears go with Ada, though, a little at least. Ada made her feel as close to normal as she had ever felt – as normal as she’d felt during her last two years of school. She prayed Ada never found out how much she craved her company. Or how off-balance she felt when she wasn’t with Ada. Either one was likely to drive Ada away, and Hecate knew she wouldn’t survive losing Ada the way she’d lost Pippa all those years ago.</p>
<p>They arrived in the Dining Hall and Hecate dropped Ada’s arm, missing the warmth immediately. It wouldn’t do to seem overly familiar, though. Cackle’s was a small place. One comment from Miss Swoop implying that Ada and Hecate might be more than friends had been enough to send Hecate into a tailspin for days. Ada had simply waved the comment away, but she’d been understanding of Hecate’s feelings.</p>
<p>As usual, the seat next to Alma had been left empty for Ada. Also, as usual, the seat next to Ada had been left empty for Hecate. At some point over the last term, it had become generally accepted that, no matter the occasion, the seat next to Ada belonged to Hecate. Most of the staff smiled indulgently, or smirked knowingly, and kept any comments to themselves. Save for Miss Gullet, of course. She regularly had an eye roll or huff of annoyance to add whenever it came to seating arrangements.</p>
<p>“She’s hardly the senior staff she thinks she is,” Geraldine grumbled as they approached.</p>
<p>“Who? Miss Hardbroom? Senior staff or no, she’s the preferred company,” Gwen stated. “It’s lovely to be able to work with good friends, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know,” Geraldine muttered as she moved to another table, delighting Miss Bat.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with her?” Ada asked as she took her seat.</p>
<p>“Just realized she’s Geraldine Gullet, I imagine,” Gwen drawled. She smiled at Hecate as she took her place between them, leaning around the younger woman to speak to Ada. “I heard back from the Witching Academy Network about the supply witch. A Miss Prudence Goodcast will arrive just before I leave. I should have a few days to get her into the routine of things before I leave for my tour.”</p>
<p>Ada looked at the ceiling as she tried to place the name. “I’ve heard that name before. I believe she may have been a student at Amulet’s when I started there. If that’s the same girl I remember, you shouldn’t have any worries about leaving your classes in her hands.”</p>
<p>“That’s a relief.” Gwen focused on Hecate. “You might enjoy having someone about your own age in the faculty lounge for a change.”</p>
<p>Hecate thought back to her childhood experiences with people her own age. “Delightful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few weeks later and Prudence Goodcast touched down at Cackle’s Academy. When Miss Bat brought her ‘round to the faculty lounge, she was nothing like Hecate expected. Bubbly, blonde and bright, Hecate’s heart had clenched on their first meeting, fearing she was to be reminded of Pippa every single day for the next two months. It only took Hecate a few minutes to realize she was wrong.</p>
<p>“And well met, indeed, Miss Hardbroom!” Prudence’s eyes took in Hecate’s form fitting dress. “You must call me Prudie. I think if I’d had a potions teacher as enchanting as you, I’d have done better on my exams!”</p>
<p>“T-thank you?” Hecate looked down at her dress. It was form fitting, yes, but only because she’d felt she needed a change after the second student set her looser skirts on fire. “Call me Hecate.” She held out a hand and Prudie took it, squeezing gently and holding it just a tad past proper.</p>
<p>“I’m sure we’ll be great friends, Hecate.” Prudie grinned impishly and let Miss Bat lead her away.</p>
<p>At first, Hecate was sure that Prudie would prove to be a special sort of tribulation. Instead, she found her quite charming. Quick with a compliment, but not fawning. She asked thoughtful questions about Cackle’s and the Academy’s traditions as well as of Hecate herself, but never seemed to pry. She had a keen intellect and a healthy respect for traditions and the Code – a fact that surprised Hecate. She also made it abundantly clear that she would be open to being more than simply friends during her stay at Cackle’s – a fact that stunned Hecate.</p>
<p>After the second night of Prudie’s flirtations, Hecate had excused herself early from dinner, retiring to her rooms just to have a chance to breathe. She couldn’t deny that she felt a certain attraction to the woman. Who wouldn’t? With wavy blonde hair, hazel eyes and a trim, fit body, Prudence Goodcast no doubt turned heads everywhere she went. And somehow, she was interested in Hecate.</p>
<p>No strings attached, Prudie had said. Hecate hardly even knew what that meant. Everything came with strings or conditions or consequences. As much as her skin tingled whenever Prudie touched it, Hecate was terrified of the inevitable fallout that would come, whatever it may be. A soft knock on the door nearly caused her to jump out of her skin. The thought that it might be Prudie both thrilled and frightened her. Hecate hoped that it was Ada just so she could feel a sense of calm. Ada always brought calm.</p>
<p>When she opened the door, she found neither Ada nor Prudie. Instead, Gwen Bat stood there, smiling serenely up at her. “Good evening, Hecate. Might I trouble you for a moment?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Hecate stepped aside, allowing Gwen to sweep into the room. “Please, have a seat.” Hecate watched as Gwen made herself at home on her sofa.</p>
<p>Gwen studied Hecate for a moment before she spoke. “Miss Goodcast has taken quite the shine to you. Dare I say the feelings seem mutual?”</p>
<p>Hecate hugged herself and stared at the floor. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”</p>
<p>“That’s probably true.” Gwen patted the seat next to her and waited for Hecate to sit down. “It’s clear that Miss Goodcast is interested in pursuing a relationship with you. It’s not quite as clear, but I think you might be interested in that as well?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure what your point is, Miss Bat. We’re here to provide an education for our students.”</p>
<p>Gwen rolled her eyes. “Of course, we are, but you’re also here to live your life. I suppose what I’m saying is that you should allow yourself to have a good time. You’re too serious for such a young woman, Hecate. Allow yourself a bit of pleasure. Indulge. Have an extra slice of cake, or a lie-in on a Sunday morning. Indulge yourself in a bit of romance. If nothing else, indulge in enjoying the company of another witch your own age here.”</p>
<p>“Miss Gullet is the same age as—"</p>
<p>“For Merlin’s sake, Hecate. You’ve been punished enough.”</p>
<p>Hecate gasped, stricken eyes finally meeting Gwen’s. “That’s not funny.”</p>
<p>Gwen took Hecate’s hand between her own. “It wasn’t meant to be. You have been punished beyond all measure for your supposed crimes.”</p>
<p>“What I did— “</p>
<p>“I know what you did, Hecate. I was here, remember?”</p>
<p>“I know...”</p>
<p>“Well, let me tell you something you may not know. The day Indigo Moon turned to stone, two little girls winked out of existence, not one. We lost both Indigo and Joy. Now, sad as it was about Indigo, I didn’t know her, but believe me when I tell you that I grieved for Joy Hardbroom. I still grieve for the loss of that girl. But things have been different since you struck up your friendship with Ada. Every once in a while, I catch a glimpse of Joy again and I can’t tell you how happy that has made me.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry… but I can’t ever be that girl again.”</p>
<p>“No. Nor should you be. I would grieve the loss of Hecate Hardbroom far more than I ever did Joy.” She smiled sadly and patted Hecate’s cheek. “But you deserve a bit of Joy every now and then.”</p>
<p>“And you think I may find this Joy you speak of with Prudie?”</p>
<p>Gwen lifted an indifferent shoulder. “Perhaps. Perhaps not. Sometimes a thing can be all the sweeter because it’s fleeting.”</p>
<p>Hecate thought about it. “You think I should… indulge myself with Prudie?” The words tasted strange on her tongue.</p>
<p>“Not necessarily. Not everyone is cut out to enjoy a brief romantic fling. Maybe you are, maybe you aren’t. If you aren’t, that’s perfectly fine. What I’m saying is this: if the only thing holding you back is the belief that you don’t deserve any happiness it might bring, you’re wrong. You do deserve it. Is there something else holding you back? Or someone, perhaps?”</p>
<p>“No,” Hecate said quickly. Too quickly. Ada’s face blossomed in her mind’s eye, but she tried to push it away. Despite the warm feelings Ada brought to her chest, Ada had never been more than a friend. She’d never expressed an interest in Hecate beyond friendship. Even if she had… the risks were too high. Neither could leave the Academy if things didn’t work out. Giving in to any sort of feelings for Ada could be disastrous. But someone only here for a few weeks? “Did you have these...flings?”</p>
<p>Gwen grinned fondly at the memories. “I’d been known to have an occasional dalliance before I met my Algie. How do you think I was able to know for certain that he was the one for me? Think on it, dear.” Without another word Gwen patted her knee and transferred away.</p>
<p>And Hecate did think on it. For the rest of the night and all the way into the morning. She was still thinking about it when she accepted Prudie’s invitation to join her for a picnic dinner. The butterflies in her stomach only stopped fluttering when she thought about telling Ada.</p>
<p>She’d hoped to catch Ada between classes, but she’d been delayed when Ivy Watercress had mixed up her lacewing and mayfly eggs in her Color-Changing potion, causing her to turn blue and swell horribly. Three other girls had begun chanting something about oompa-loompas that Hecate didn’t understand. She made a mental note to ask Ada about it later.</p>
<p>She finally caught up with Ada in Mrs. Cackle’s office. “Ada!” She smiled as Ada turned, lighting up and smiling herself. Her heart fluttered, but she reminded herself that the risk was too great. “I ummm… I wanted to let you know that I won’t be at dinner tonight.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Ada’s expression changed to something unreadable. Behind her, Alma suddenly found something fascinating in the report she was reading.</p>
<p>“Miss Goodcast has invited me on… a picnic… supper.” Her smile faltered as she trailed off.</p>
<p>“Oh. Well. That does sound lovely. Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“The clearing south of the cottage.” Hecate had chosen the location – somewhere that had no history for her or for Ada.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Ada nodded, a bit too forcefully. “I’m sure you’ll have a lovely time.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Confused, Hecate started to close the door when Ada called out.</p>
<p>“Hecate? I know Miss Goodcast is only here for a short time. Please… don’t worry yourself with me. Have a good time with your… your friend.”</p>
<p>Hecate studied Ada’s face for a moment. The smile never left it, but… “Thank you, Ada. Goodnight. And goodnight to you, Mrs. Cackle.”</p>
<p>Ada slumped against her mother’s desk as soon as the door closed. Alma studied her daughter for several long minutes before moving over to lean next to her.</p>
<p>“That was a very generous thing you did, daughter. And difficult, considering your feelings.”</p>
<p>“We’re only friends, Mother. Nothing more.” <em>I don’t even know if she’s interested in anything more, </em>she thought. “You said she needed to be free. You were right. She needs to live her own life.” <em>Even if it hurts.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hecate watched as Prudie explored the clearing.</p>
<p>“It’s lovely,” she called over her shoulder. “You must come here all the time!”</p>
<p>“No… not really,” Hecate answered as she spread the blanket over the grass. “There aren’t many useful potion ingredients in this part of the forest, at least none that aren’t everywhere else as well.”</p>
<p>Prudie waltzed over to stand next to Hecate. “I’ll bet you can name every one of them, can’t you?”</p>
<p>Hecate felt the tingling warning of an old, old trap. <em>Don’t be smarter than the other girls</em>, she reminded herself. “I don’t—”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Hec,” she raced to a tree at the edge of the clearing. “What’s this one?”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Hecate deadpanned, “It’s an oak tree. The most common tree in Britain.”</p>
<p>“I know it’s an oak tree, silly. What’s it also called?”</p>
<p>“<em>Quercus robur</em>,” she sighed.</p>
<p>Prudie scanned the clearing and ran to a different sort of tree on the other side. “And this one?” She held up a finger. “And before you say it, I know it’s a hawthorn.”</p>
<p>“<em>Crataegus laevigata</em>. And before you ask, the little tree leaning towards the light is <em>Acer campestre, </em>also known as?”</p>
<p>“A maple tree,” Prudie answered laughing. “I should have known you’d turn it back ‘round to me. I’m being too easy on you.” She pointed to a cluster of plants on the ground. “How about these?”</p>
<p>“Fennel, corn mint and dandelions.” Prudie stuck her hands on her hips, cocking her head in expectation. “Very well. <em>Foeniculum vulgare</em>, <em>Mentha arvensis</em>, and <em>Taraxacum officinale</em>. Surely you don’t want to spend the evening doing this.”</p>
<p>“Actually, I could. I love watching the way your eyes light up when you talk about plants and potions.” She walked slowly up to Hecate, not stopping until she was close enough to place her hands on Hecate’s hips. “I’d like to kiss you now, if you’d like that as well.”</p>
<p>“I think… I think I’d like that very much.”</p>
<p>The kiss was soft, but sure. Prudie held back, letting Hecate take the lead as she figured out what to do, their picnic forgotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few weeks seemed a whirlwind to Hecate as she tried to juggle her classes, evenings spent with Prudie and finding time for Ada. She was ashamed to say that Ada got short shrift, but Ada never seemed to mind, always greeting her with a smile and a lemon drop. She’d ask how Hecate was enjoying her time with Prudie, but Hecate could tell that hearing the answer bothered her. She just didn’t understand why. Hecate kept her answers brief.</p>
<p>At last, the day came when Miss Bat returned, trunk full of gifts for the staff. “I’m sure you’re not so excited to see me return,” she whispered to Hecate as she hugged her hello.</p>
<p>“Quite the contrary,” Hecate whispered back, knowing in her heart that it was true. “As you said, sometimes things are all the better because they are fleeting. Welcome home, Miss Bat.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you come ‘round for tea later? I’d love to hear all about your adventures.”</p>
<p>Hecate nodded. “I’d like that.” She looked over Gwen’s shoulder at Prudie who was looking back at her fondly.</p>
<p>Gwen followed Hecate’s eyes, smiling gently. “I’ll leave you two to it, then,” she said before transferring to her rooms.</p>
<p>“Well,” Prudie said, softly. “It seems our interlude has come to an end. Any regrets?”</p>
<p>“No, no regrets.” Hecate leaned against the wall. She reached for Prudie’s hand before changing her mind, dropping her hand back to her side. “At least now I won’t have to answer to that ridiculous ‘Hec’ that you insist on calling me.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t seem to mind hearing it in certain… circumstances.”</p>
<p>“Prudence.”</p>
<p>Prudie threw her head back and laughed. “That’s the Hecate we all know and love.” She crossed her arms and matched Hecate’s pose. “You know you’re going to miss me.”</p>
<p>Would she? Hecate wasn’t sure if that was the case. “I will always think of you fondly.” That much she knew to be true. “Will you come back, do you think?”</p>
<p>“Well, you never know which way the wind blows, do you?” She leaned forward and kissed Hecate’s cheek. “Even if I do… I don’t think we have any other… interludes… in our future, do you?”</p>
<p>“Did I… was I… Was I not good enough?” Hecate knew that saying she’d been inexperienced was a gaping understatement, but… she’d tried.</p>
<p>“You’ve been nothing but delightful, Hec. Hecate. You can’t imagine I’ve had any complaints.”</p>
<p>Pleased to hear it, Hecate felt her cheeks flush, nonetheless. “Then… why?” She knew Prudie was right. As much as she’d enjoyed their time together, she had to admit that she didn’t feel any great pangs at its ending.</p>
<p>“Do you remember that first night? The picnic in the woods?”</p>
<p>“The first night you kissed me.”</p>
<p>“Mmm… Do you remember I told you that I could listen to you talk about plants forever, because of the way you lit up whenever you did?”</p>
<p>“A very generous lie,” Hecate said, with a soft chuckle.</p>
<p>“Well, perhaps an exaggeration, but not a lie. Probably. The thing is, what I said about the way you… light up… whenever you talk about something you love… Well, there’s only one other thing I’ve ever seen that makes you shine the same way. And it isn’t me.” Prudie took Hecate’s hand. “It’s Ada. Whenever you see her or talk about her. It’s her.”</p>
<p><em>It’s always been her</em>, Hecate thought. “It’s… complicated,” she said.</p>
<p>“I’m sure. But… If I meet someone who makes me feel the way Ada obviously makes you feel… I’d hope I’d be brave enough to tell her. I hope I’ve helped you be brave.” She squeezed Hecate’s hand before letting it go. Letting her go. “Be brave, Hecate.”</p>
<p>Later that afternoon, Hecate knocked before opening Ada’s door, intending to invite herself in for tea. “Mind if I join you?” Prudie’s words echoed in Hecate’s head when she saw how delighted Ada was to see her.</p>
<p>“Hecate!” Ada waved her inside. “Not at all.” Her enthusiasm wavered. “I thought you’d be spending this last evening with Miss Goodcast.”</p>
<p>Hecate waved the idea away. “We’ve said our goodbyes. I’d rather spend the evening with you, if you haven’t decided you prefer less of my company.”</p>
<p>Ada slowly folded a newspaper into her lap. “Never.” Ada magicked away her tea set and replaced it with a bottle of wine and two glasses. “I’d never begrudge you a moment spent… pursuing your own… interests.” She poured the wine. “However, I will confess that I’ve missed my friend.”</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you, too.” Hecate took her glass, not sure if she trusted herself to drink it. “I fear I wasn’t very good at balancing…”</p>
<p>“No matter, dear. I’m sure next time you’ll manage.” The tension in the set of Ada’s jaw belied the lightness of her tone.</p>
<p>“I don’t think there’ll be a next time. I don’t regret my… relationship with Prudie, but… well,” Hecate took a gulp of courage from her glass. “Prudie was appealing because I knew I had no future with her. There wasn’t any risk.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Again, Ada looked at her with an unreadable expression.</p>
<p>They fell into an uncomfortable silence, unsure where to go from here. Hecate took another sip of wine as she searched the room for anything to talk about. There were no assignments being graded, there’d been no incidents in class lately… even Pendle was nowhere in sight. Finally, her eyes lit on the newspaper in Ada’s lap.</p>
<p>“Beret.”</p>
<p>“What?” Ada looked up at her, confused. She lifted her hand to her head, finding it just as beret-free as it had been… well, all her life, really.</p>
<p>“Beret.” Hecate tapped Ada’s copy of Witching Weekly with her finger. “The word in the Jumble you haven’t solved. It’s beret.”</p>
<p>Blinking, Ada looked at the paper. “Brilliant!” She summoned her pen and filled in the blanks. “That makes the final puzzle…” She rearranged the letters. “The cauldron maker wanted to expand his business but decided it was too much… TOIL AND TROUBLE! Lovely!” She grinned up at Hecate. “Now, you pour us another glass of wine – I’ve got a puzzle from last week that’s been driving me batty.”</p>
<p>Ada hurried to her bedroom to fetch the other puzzle. Hecate waited, feeling something loosen in her chest. Feeling like she was the one coming home, rather than Miss Bat.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Alma sat in her office chair, staring at the still empty boxes on the floor in front of the fireplace. Her life’s work would soon be reduced to little more than trinkets and mementos packed into cardboard boxes. No matter how often she told herself that the school and the girls were her legacy, it all still came down to a few cardboard boxes. Boxes that she just couldn’t make herself fill.</p>
<p>“Come on, you old fool, you can’t keep putting it off,” she told herself sternly. She still didn’t move. Had her own mother harbored these doubts about retirement? No, she humpfed to herself. Her mother had been eager to retire, passing the reigns to Alma while she was still in her thirties. She’d promised herself she wouldn’t do that to Ada – that Ada would have a chance to live her own life while she was young.</p>
<p>Now she feared she’d erred too much in the other direction. Alma had always known and accepted that her place was at Cackle’s. She’d never given her mother cause to have any misgivings about leaving the school in her hands. She herself hadn’t been so fortunate. Agatha’s constant Code-breaking as a child had finally erupted during their teen years. At the time, she’d felt she had no choice but to send Agatha to Wormwood’s – and not just for her own sanity. Agatha’s influence over Ada had reached a tipping point. It wasn’t until Ada’s retreat from Cackle’s immediately upon her graduation that Alma realized she’d waited too long. As fine a woman as Ada had grown into, Agatha still had the ability to bully, guilt or manipulate Ada into almost any situation.</p>
<p>And that was the heart of it.</p>
<p>Alma feared handing over the school to Ada because Ada still believed she and her sister could run Cackle’s together. She’d begged, debated, raged… but Ada wouldn’t be persuaded. If Agatha wanted to return to Cackle’s, she would be welcome. The very idea shook Alma to her core.</p>
<p>A brisk knock at the door disturbed her melancholy. <em>Not a moment too soon</em>, she thought. She waved her hand and the door opened to reveal Miss Hardbroom, standing broomstick straight, a slim catalog in her hands. Alma smiled. Her unexpected daughter – though she’d never embarrass Hecate by referring to her as such. Yet. “Hecate, to what do I owe the pleasure?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure you’ll consider it a pleasure once you’ve heard my request.”</p>
<p>“Och,” Alma groused, good-naturedly. “You want me to spend money on that lab of yours, no doubt.” She gestured to the sofa and conjured up a pot of tea. “Show me what you’ve found that we just can’t live without.”</p>
<p>Ignoring her tea for the moment, Hecate laid out the catalog showing the latest in student potions materials. “I’d like to replace our current cauldrons with these.” She tapped a photograph of a clear cauldron with her finger.</p>
<p>“A bit on the modern side, aren’t they?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, yes. But the fact that they’re clear will allow me to monitor the students more accurately, thus creating a safer learning environment. Perhaps they could prevent another ‘human blueberry’ incident like the one earlier this term.”</p>
<p>“Health and safety? Now you sound like Miss Gullet.” Alma’s eyes widened when she looked at the cost. “My goodness, they’re proud of these, aren’t they?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid so,” Hecate said, sinking back into the sofa. “We’d need twenty to replace enough for a class.”</p>
<p>Alma nodded. She’d already done the math. There was no way they could afford that, and she knew Hecate likely knew that as well. Alma knew Hecate probably already had a plan – likely the same one Alma herself had. “There’s not money in the budget for that many.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t expect there would be.” Hecate reached for her cup and took a sip. “If we could afford five this year and for the next four years, we could do it.” She looked hopefully at Mrs. Cackle.</p>
<p>Alma shook her head. “I’m getting soft in my old age, I am. Order ten; I’ve got a donation I’ve kept tucked aside for a rainy day.”</p>
<p>Hecate thanked her profusely; she’d not expected to get ten. She hadn’t expected to get any. She finished her tea and excused herself before Mrs. Cackle could change her mind. She opened the office door to a surprised Ada.</p>
<p>“Hecate!” Ada’s expression lit up in delight. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” She leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. “This isn’t about the incident with the enlarging potion, is it? I swear that both Mavis and her familiar are fine.”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Hecate stepped out of the way. “No – you can deal with that yourself. Why are you here? Is it because I have Tabitha Tallow in detention again? She’s purposely wasting ingredients.”</p>
<p>Behind them, Alma cleared her throat. Loudly. “Perhaps you should just ask me rather than spill all your dirty robes in my doorway.” She glanced at Hecate. “You may as well stay, Hecate. I’m sure Ada will rope you into it anyway.” Though she’d never admit it, Alma was thrilled that Hecate and her daughter had put themselves back to rights. They’d certainly had a bit of a wobble after Miss Goodcast’s tenure here – weeks of being careful, almost shy with one another. But they’d managed to find themselves again. <em>Just in time, too,</em> she thought. Ada would need Hecate’s steadying influence once she took over as Headmistress.</p>
<p>Alma pointed up the short flight of steps to the reading area. “I need you to go through those shelves. Pack anything that doesn’t belong to Cackle’s into one of these boxes.” She floated a cardboard box into the middle of the nook. “I’ll be going through the files down here.”</p>
<p>Ada sighed. She shouldn’t have expected a ‘please’ or a ‘would you’ but somehow, she did. “You don’t need to give up your Saturday, Hecate. I’ll help Mother and catch up with you for tea,” she looked at the shelves stuffed with books and all sorts of odds and ends. “Or maybe this evening.”</p>
<p>Hecate followed Ada’s gaze. It wasn’t how she’d planned to spend her day, but… “Nonsense. With both of us working we’ll be done quick as a wink.” She squeezed Ada’s elbow and slid past her, climbing the stairs and getting straight to work.</p>
<p>The morning passed slowly. The upstairs library seemed to be something of a Cackle family time capsule. Time and again they had to ask Alma what she wanted to do with some personal memento of a long-lost Cackle. Each question resulted in a story or an anecdote about the item or its owner. Teatime had long since passed and they’d only managed the first bookcase.</p>
<p>Ada’s stomach growled – loud enough to pull Hecate’s attention from her own work. “Sorry…”</p>
<p>Hecate graced her with an indulgent eye roll. “Perhaps a break is in order?”</p>
<p>“Unless you want to keep getting serenaded by my stomach.” Ada pulled a box into her lap and took off the lid. “Help me sort this first?”</p>
<p>Nodding, Hecate pushed the book she was about to go through back onto the shelf. The box looked more interesting. “Are they personal items?” She kept her voice low, lest they catch Alma’s attention and be forced to endure another trip down memory lane.</p>
<p>“Looks like it… an old post card from Paris,” she flipped it over, “that was never even written on.” She passed it over along with a few pressed flowers and faded receipts. “Chuck those into the bin.”</p>
<p>Hecate vanished them at once. “What’s that scroll? It looks official.”</p>
<p>Ada pulled it out of the box and unrolled it. “I’ve never seen it before. It looks like an incantation of sorts, but I’ve never heard it.”</p>
<p>Hecate leaned over to get a better look, bracing herself with a hand on Ada’s shoulder. “What does it say?”</p>
<p>Adjusting the scroll so she could read it with her new glasses, Ada began to read.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>As life’s thread is spun </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Through storm and sun,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before all we stand,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Open hearts, open hands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Signified by this token, sacred and true,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For then, now, and always, forge one out of two.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No sooner had Ada uttered the last word when a flare of blue light filled the room, knocking Hecate off her feet.</p>
<p>“Ada!” Alma hurried over. “Hecate! Are you all right? What happened?”</p>
<p>“I – I don’t know…” Ada helped Hecate to her feet. “We were cleaning out the box—”</p>
<p>“What is this scroll?” Hecate pulled it from Ada’s hand and gave it to Alma.</p>
<p>Alma read through it. “It’s Grandmother Cackle’s marriage scroll.” The color drained from her face. “You didn’t… Did you recite the incantation?”</p>
<p>Ada’s face colored a mottled red. “I – I may have read the scroll…”</p>
<p>“Are you telling me that MY daughter, a fully grown witch about to become Headmistress of this academy, found a scroll she knew nothing about AND READ IT OUT LOUD?” She slammed the scroll onto her desk. “Like a bloody First-Year?”</p>
<p>“I’m not a bloody—” Ada caught herself, lowering her voice. She could see Hecate, wide-eyed and stiff beside her. “I’m not a First-Year. There has to be more to it than just saying the words.”</p>
<p>Alma snatched it off the desk and began reading it again. “No… there were…” She looked up at them. “Were you touching each other?”</p>
<p>“NO!” Ada said quickly.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Hecate corrected. “I was leaning on your shoulder, remember?” Ada closed her eyes and nodded.</p>
<p>“Well… you would have had to have given Hecate a gift, like an engagement ring in the last few months… the ‘sacred token’ it mentions. You’ve not been handing out rings have you, Ada?”</p>
<p>“Not rings…” Ada looked at Hecate, who stood clutching the watch around her neck, a terrified expression on her face. “It was just a gift! To start the term!”</p>
<p>Hecate backed herself into the corner. This couldn’t be happening. Not when she and Ada had just found their footing again after her interlude with Prudie. Not when she’d finally figured out that Ada was who she wanted.</p>
<p>“No. This is unacceptable!” Ada turned to Hecate, too panicked herself to notice Hecate’s distress. “We’ll get this sorted. No one is getting married today.” She turned back to her mother. “I refuse to allow this – this ridiculous situation to continue. I’ll not be forced into some unnatural union because of a mistake. Not with Hecate!”</p>
<p>Unacceptable… ridiculous… mistake… The words echoed in Hecate’s mind. “I’m so sorry, Ada… I didn’t mean for this to happen… I would’ve stopped you… I’m so, so sorry…” Hecate waved a hand and dematerialized.</p>
<p>“Hecate?” Ada dropped to her seat on the top step. “Wh- where’d she go?”</p>
<p>“Anywhere but here, I’d imagine. Somewhere she didn’t have to hear you go on about how being married to her was the worst thing in the world.”</p>
<p>Ada leapt to her feet, nearly tumbling the rest of the way down the steps. “I never said that!”</p>
<p>“You called it an ‘unnatural union,’ Ada. How did you expect her to react?” Alma paced the narrow space in front of her desk. “Is this how you’ll respond to a crisis once you’re Head of the school? With panic and thoughtless words?”</p>
<p>“This is hardly a school crisis, is it? And it is an unnatural union if neither of us had any say in it! What have you always told me, Mother? That Hecate must be given as much freedom as possible and now… now some scroll thoughtlessly tossed in a box has just taken away the most important choice someone can make. That’s what I’m upset about.” She raised her hands in surrender. “It will be a lucky person indeed that Hecate chooses to share her life with.”</p>
<p>“Then go explain yourself to her. I’ll mirror the Great Witch and see if we can’t get this sorted.” Ada nodded and moved towards the door. “And daughter,” Alma called just as Ada’s hand grasped the knob. “The person you choose will be lucky as well.”</p>
<p>Lips pressed in a thin smile, Ada hurried away. She had an idea where Hecate might be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She found Hecate in the potion’s lab, sitting in the middle of the storeroom floor. She’d always found comfort surrounded by the familiar sights and scents of her beloved ingredients. “May I join you?”</p>
<p>Hecate refused to look at her. “If you can stand to be in the same room with me.”</p>
<p>Ada sighed. “I do so hate it when Mother’s right.” She lowered herself to the floor, sitting cross-legged next to Hecate. “I’m sorry. Please, look at me.” She placed a hand on Hecate’s knee and waited until Hecate’s anguished eyes lifted to meet hers. “I never meant to imply that it was you that I was upset about. Quite the contrary. Anyone – including me – would be lucky to have you. I’m so sorry if I made you feel otherwise.”</p>
<p>Hecate shook her head. “You weren’t upset – you were angry. Angry because you’re tied to me.”</p>
<p>“No. Not angry about that. Angry with myself for doing something so stupid. Angry that a piece of magic so powerful was just… carelessly tossed in a box. And I’m certainly angry that once again, you’ve been forced to do something against your will and that this time, I’m to blame for it.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault.”</p>
<p>“I read the incantation, Hecate. I’m the one that put us in this position. You’re the one who should be angry. You’ve already been forced to spend your life here at Cackle’s. I can’t stand the thought of you being forced to spend it with a fat old crone like me.”</p>
<p>At that, Hecate’s head shot up. “You’re none of those things! How can you say that about yourself?”</p>
<p>Ada cocked her head and took a long look at her own body. “I’m hardly Prudence Goodcast. I can’t blame you for preferring someone younger… or prettier.”</p>
<p>“Is… is that why you encouraged me to… to have a relationship with her? Because you thought you had nothing to offer?”</p>
<p>Ada’s silence was all the answer Hecate needed.</p>
<p>“In what universe does Prudence Goodcast hold a candle to you?”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to…”</p>
<p>Once again, Hecate could hear Miss Bat’s voice in her head. <em>Move forward. You’re allowed.</em> She knew that she – no they – were standing at a crossroads. And it had nothing to do with that ridiculous marriage scroll. “Clearly I do.” She scooted closer, clamping a hand over Ada’s when she tried to pull it away. “You don’t think I could find you attractive? You couldn’t be more wrong. Your eyes are the perfect shade of blue – like the sky on a summer day. And when those eyes look at me, they see me, like no one else ever has. I love the way the corners crinkle when you smile and the way your smile is different when you’re smiling at me.” She watched as those eyes filled with tears.</p>
<p>Hecate remembered the first time she’d noticed Ada’s body. They’d been walking in the woods and Ada had spotted a raven’s feather caught in the crook of a tree. Determined to get it for the potion’s lab, she’d stood on her tiptoes, reaching overhead to grasp the feather. The movement pulled her chambray shirt tight across her chest, revealing the heavy curve of a breast as she stretched. It had only lasted a few seconds before Ada was standing in front of her, twirling the feather between agile fingers, but Hecate saw it every night for a fortnight as she lay in bed trying vainly to sleep.</p>
<p>She remembered the Solstice dance, where Ada’s curves and cleavage were deliciously on display.</p>
<p>“I love your curves and your softness. All my life I’ve only known angles and sharpness. Rigidity. Then you came along in your dark jeans and leather jacket, and you were so... alive and free – despite the fact that you felt just as trapped here as I did. Now, it’s years later and perhaps the jeans have been replaced with slacks and you wear jumpers instead of the leather jacket. Still, when you move, I can scarcely stop from staring. You make me feel safe, Ada Cackle. Safe from my fears, my shortcomings... my own hardness. I feel free when I’m with you. I always have done. I don’t know how else to say it, Ada, but you are the most beautiful thing in the world to me. And I’m terrified of losing you.”</p>
<p>For a second, when Ada pulled her hand free, Hecate feared she’d said too much. Then Ada’s arms were around her, nearly squeezing the breath from her lungs.</p>
<p>“You won’t lose me, Hecate. I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you.”</p>
<p>They stayed that way for what felt like hours. Finally, Ada pulled away. “I am truly sorry for how I reacted. I just can’t stand the thought of this being something we were forced into.”</p>
<p>“I know. But if it had to happen, at least it’s with you.”</p>
<p>“True. You could be married to Geraldine Gullet.”</p>
<p>Hecate’s face twisted in mock-horror. “That would be… oh, that would be awful.” She leaned against Ada. “What are we going to do?”</p>
<p>“Mother was calling the Great Witch when I left. Hopefully, they’ll have figured something out. If not,” she lifted a shoulder. “Well, if not, then we will. Together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>